powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 4: The Lost Vehicles
is the fourth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It introduces the first auxiliary vehicle of the GoGo Vehicles: the GoGoDrill. Synopsis Satoru is forced to relive a nightmare of his past when threatened to leave the other Boukenger to die against a weather-changing Precious. Plot Satoru tries out GoGo Drill in the docking bay while the others watch from Morio's lab. It is over the limit and Satoru gets electrocuted. The computer says 'Please Remove it.' He stumbles in Morio's lab exhausted. Masumi heads to try it out but is stopped by Satoru. Satoru forbids them too and leaves in the elevator. Natsuki asks why he is so tired. Shouta explains their suits receive power from the GoGoVehicle's Parallel Engines. Morio pushes him aside and shows them the other four GoGo Vehicles, saying the Drill has a lot of power and there is a chance of hurting them. Masumi complains. Sakura says Satoru doesn't want them to get hurt. He thinks Satoru doesn't trust them. Meanwhile, a Ryuujinhei comes out of a lake with the Precious Madness Weather. They hook it up with a machine to change the weather. It begins raining. Back at SGS, Masumi sneaks around. Natsuki bumps into him and he tells her to be quiet. They sneak up on Akashi sleeping and place funny glasses on him and take a picture. Sakura catches them. She tries to wake Akashi up but he is deep in a nightmare of past events. A woman's leg is burned. Satorui runs from a fire. A man and woman look up. Satoru says 'Kyouko.' Natsuki wonders if it is his girlfriend. Sakura shakes her head. Sakura takes her jacket off. Akashi then says 'Masaki.' Masumi wonders if there is a love triangle. Sakura puts her jacket on Satoru. She nods and leaves. Masumi wonders where she is off to. She just stays in the building, deep in thought. Morio answers to the others that Kyouko was part of Akashi's team. Akashi enters and says they died. He returns the glasses to Masumi. He says when they found a Precious, it activated a trap. Masumi thinks Akashi abadoned them. He tells Morio he wants to try the Drill again. He is surprised. They are altered by Mr. Voice that there has been strange weather going around. Suddenly it's raining, and then it is real hot, then raining again. Natsuki wonders if a Precious is causing it. Satoru knows about the Madness Weather Precious. Mr. Voice tells them someone found ti and activated it. Sakura enters. He returns her jacket and Satoru tells them to move out. The Boukenger run to the windy Kodoura mountain range and then the clouds part. The sun shines and it is extremely hot. They then see Ryuujinhei chasing people. They transform. The Boukenger fight the Ryuujinhei. They are attacked by lightning and the three Ryuujinhei are blown up, before they can tell him where the Precious is. Ryuuwon arrives. The Boukenger are surprised Ryuuwon is alive. When BoukenRed defeated him in Episode 2 and he fell off the cliff, he healed and came back to life. He shows them Madness Weather hooked up to a machine, destroying humanity along with the environment. They activate it as Boukenger fight Ryuuwon. The machine blows up and the Madness Weather works on its own accord. It blows snow at them. It was rumored to be responsible for covering Antarctica permanently in ice. The Precious flies away and Ryuuwon goes after it. The others are about to follow Ryuuwon when Satoru tells them to call the GoGo Vehicles. They do and follow the Precious and an Avalanche falls on them. Satoru manages to leap out of his vehicle. All five vehicles fall down a cliff. Satoru rolls down the snowy hill. Satoru tries calling the other Boukenger with his Acceullar but only get static. He gets up and thinks back to his nightmare. It flashes back from his memory to real life. He screams out, thinking 'it happened again.' He remembers back to when he was at a cave opening. He gets on his knees and he punches the ground. Ryuuwon attacks him. Satoru dodges his attack and he pulls out his Bouken Javelin and they fight. Ryuuwonhits him and he falls. Ryuwon tells him is over Satoru gets up, saying he won't be defeated and they give each other blows. The Bouken Javelin is knocked off and Ryuuwon hits him a double blow. Satoru flips and manages to hit his foe with his Survibuster. An explosion occurs and Ryuuwon is propelled away. Satoru is on his knees and struggles to get up. He is injured and falls to the snow, out of armor. He grabs a clump of snow angrily. The other Boukenger wake up in their Vehicles. They try to get out but it is no use, they are stuck. Morio talks to Satoru through his Acceullar as he enters SGS headquarters. He warns him not to use the GoGo Drill in his condition. Satoru says it's the only way. Mr. Voice tells him to wait. Mr. Voice shows him how the snow would spread through Japan and that the vehicles are near the Precious. He says that SGS has decided to destroy the Precious, through the Paallel Engines in the vehicles. Satoru won't have that and goes to the elevator. Mr. Voice says there is no other way. Morio warns him that the GoGo Drill is too powerful. He picks up the glasses and tells him he once lost all his comrades. They found a Precious, a trap set off fire. It hit Kyouko's leg. Fire surrounded his comrades. They tells them to go for help. Kyouko told Satoru that she know she will save them. He promises them he will save them and runs out. They nod. He stopped for a second and turned. An explosion occurs and blows him away. He was knocked out, when he came to... He got up on his knees to see the cave had collapsed. He told Morio, "'I had never lost anything I had sights on' was a lie." He tells Morio that he will not loose any comrade again and asks for the spare Bouken Driver. Morio is not sure but finally gives it to him. He tells him to come back safe and puts the toy glasses in front of his eyes and says they are orders. This breaks a smile out of Satoru. A device slides toward the GoGo Drill and Satoru enters the vehicle and places in the Bouken Driver. He then places his Acceullar and activates the Drill. He gets of the docking bay. It goes through a subway tunnel and out of the ground. Morio says he is counting on him. Satoru is electrocuted again and the vehicle stops. He says he has to try. He starts up again. Satoru thinks about each of his team mates and says their full names. He will not let them die. He drills through the ground and reaches the avalanche area. He shouts for an answer. He finds they are playing a word-chaining- up game. They say it is because of Sakura, that she was sure he was going to save them. Satoru is touched that they thought he was going to save them. Masumi says he could trust them just a bit more. They all nod. He let loose his controller and then adds another word for the game... Go. And they all let loose and get out of there. They spot the Madness Weather that has become a monster. Satoru puts GoGo Dump on Auto Drive mode, it is what the special training was for, so he could pilot both at the same time. DaiBouken is formed and fight the monster. GoGoDrill fights it too. They form DaiBouken Drill and the others feel it's power. They destroy the monster. Everyone is exhausted. Natsuki is happy the mission is completed. They all catch their breath. Back at SGS, Shouta is trying out the Drill and has had enough. Satoru tells Morio to raise the revolutions as the others try to back away, not to try the vehicle out. Satoru turns around and tells them they have to endure the vehicle to control it. He then adds, "I trust you." Natsuki is upset at Masumi because he mentioned 'trust' too much. Satoru asks who is next and Masumi tries to escape with a lame excuse. Sakura and Natsuki pull him and push him on Satoru. Shouta stumbles in, tired. Satoru then pushes Masumi on Shouta and they fall. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Kyoko: * : *TV Announcer: The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia *'Himitsu Sentai Gorenger': Natsuki eats a bowl of curry rice, Daita Ooiwa's (KiRenger) favorite dish. None of the Gorenger vehicles are referred to. Only the Gorenger Storm is seen with all Gorenger fighting. **Satoru started this segment. **Song: performed by Isao Sasaki and Mitsuko Horie Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, *'Viewership': 6.7% Mecha References *Madness Weather: BakurenOh (Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger) **Both mecha and monster even demonstrated the ability to create snow. **Not coincidentally, the defeat of the Precious monster by the GoGo Drill is similar to BakurenOh's defeat by Bakuryuu Gattai AbarenOh, which main weapon is also a drill. DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Task 1: The Heart of the Demon God, Task 2: The Dragon Thieves, Task 3: The Champion's Blades and Task 4: The Lost Vehicles. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Articles that need Cleanup Category:Written by Shou Aikawa